He's four years old!
by glenncoco4
Summary: Little shot of the Deeks family.


_A/N: So this was suppose to be a Drabble but I failed._

* * *

Kensi walks into her and her husband's bar, thinking that she'll start inventory a little early, but to her surprise said bar isn't empty.

"Hi, mama!"

Her eyes go soft at the sight of her little boy, and his enthusiasm whenever he sees her. "Hi, baby!" She makes her way behind the bar coming up to them, running her fingers through his mess of brown hair.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Makin' dwinks!"

Clearly already having seen the situation before her and knowing what's going on, she turns to her mother-in-law with a glare that would make a murderer confess. "He's four years old!"

"Hey, he's gotta learn sometime." The older woman shrugs.

Deeks hurriedly walks into change the subject because he really doesn't want to have to deal with another "creative discussion". "Mama, what are you doing here? I thought you and Peter were gonna finish moving your stuff today?"

Roberta takes the glass, downing the drink that her grandson just poured. "Don't get me started."

"I thought things were going great."

"They were until he asked me to marry him."

Kensi's eyes light up at the news. "That's great, Mama B!"

"Yeah, since it worked out so well the other two times."

Deeks takes a calming breath. His wife has helped him over the years with his anxiety about his mother getting in a new relationship and now it's his turn to help her. Walking over to his mother, he wraps her up in a hug. "You're ready this time."

"You think so?" She's been hesitant ever since her boyfriend popped the question but looking at her son and daughter-in-law, she knows that they'll have her back always.

* * *

_16 years later_

Kai walks from behind the bar to bus the table that's just been abandoned when an all too familiar voice sounds, coming through the door.

"What's my grand baby doing here? Don't you have school?"

"No, Grams, I'm done for the semester."

"You don't have any finals?"

"He took all of them early. Mama B, you know our boy here is a genius." Kensi comes from the office, walking up to her son that's the spitting image of his father and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Come on, mama. Not at the bar." He knows his father is right behind his mom. "Dad, will you please tell mom to stop kissing me?"

The slightly silver haired man walks out of the office, having followed his wife. "No can do, son. I like sleeping in my bed."

Kensi winks at her love and steps on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his. "Smart man."

The shaggy brunette cringes at his parent's blatant display of affection. After 20 years you'd think he'd be use to it by now. "Grams, what are you doing here anyway? Where's Gramps?"

"Oh, he's on his way to pick me up. We're going to Pebble Beach for the weekend."

"Noice!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Deeks rolls his eyes at his mother's tense stature, obviously offended at what just came out of her grandson's mouth. Apparently it comes with old age. "Noice! You know like nice."

Kensi approaches her mother-in-law, throwing her arm over her shoulder. "I don't get it either, Mama B."

Deeks takes a look around the bar. His wife and mom sharing a laugh as his son does towel pushes, trying to clean up the spilt water on the floor.

"Baby, there's a mop in the closet."

"I know, mama, but this helps keep me in shape for the ladies?" The younger Deeks says while flexing his biceps.

Damn if he doesn't look like his father with that smirk and shaggy mop of hair. "Excuse me?

"I'm just-I'm gonna go do the dishes."

"Uh-huh." Kensi looks over at her husband, who happens to have pride shining in his eyes. She's not really sure if it's because of the situation or the fact that their 20 year old son thinks he's a ladies man.

He can feel her icy glare on him and stops smiling immediately. "I'm just gonna-" Pointing in the direction that his mini me just went off to and heads toward the kitchen.

Mama B laughs. "I love it when you do that."

The tall brunette sends a wink in the older woman's direction. Mama don't play.


End file.
